A Puppy is a Wolf's Nightmare
by LittleInuPuppy
Summary: CHAPTER 9 REDONE Kagome is a sweet 18 year old girl who does great in school. Kouga is a bad boy wolf demon that wants kagome all to himself. But Inuyasha is kagome's abusive boyfriend, what happens when all of them mix together!LEMONS!
1. Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Chapter 1: Punishment

"Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, pulling the girl into his room, "I told you that if I saw you with that dirty wolf, that you would get a punishment!" He pushed the girl onto the bed and got between her legs.

"No Inuyasha! Stop, please!" Kagome wriggled to get away from him, but he just pinned her arms down.

"You're going to enjoy this, besides I'm not going to hurt you"

"W-What?"

"I'm just going to have a little fun" He began grinding her, pushing her legs farther open. Kagome cried softly and closed her eyes. He then slid a hand under her shirt, and squeezed her breasts. She wined and bit her lip. Slowly, Inuyasha felt himself getting hard, and his demon trying to get out. Her body was flipped over and he put one hand on her hip, and the other in the air.

"Well Kagome, I'm sure after this, you won't disobey me, you're mine, and no one else's!" He brought the hand down and slapped her ass, and then he did it again, until he heard her cries. His hand was still in the air when he said, "Have you learned your lesson?" Then he turned her over. She nodded her tear-stained face.

"Okay, now go to bed, I have to go on a trip, and I won't be back for two weeks." He kissed her forehead, "Kagome, I'm so sorry, but you're mine, and if you're flirting with other guys, I have to punish you, okay?"

"O-Okay Inuyasha" He then softly grabbed her legs and pulled them to his sides. He licked her neck and began grinding again, this time, earning a small moan from her.

"See, I told you that you'd enjoy it" He smirked, "Goodnight babe"

"Goodnight Inuyasha"

The next morning, Kagome woke up to an empty bed._ That's right Inuyasha left on that trip._ She thought. Sleepily, her hands pulled the covers down and her feet dragged her to the bathroom. Soon she was in the shower, washing her hair and humming softly. But Kagome interrupted by the bathroom door opening. She gasped when the figure pulled back the shower curtains._ Inuyasha…_

"What the hell?!" She screamed.

"Fuck Kagome! Are you trying to kill me?" His little ears flattened to his skull.

"I thought you said you were leaving?" Her face heated with blush when she realized that he was naked.

"I am, but not until I say bye the proper way, and have some fun with my babe" He quickly hopped in.

"I-Inuyasha!"

"Come on, I know that you're going to miss me, so let's make this last" He pushed her against the shower wall and began kissing her. Kagome slowly kissed back, wondering what was going to happen. Inuyasha prodded her lips with his tongue, but she wouldn't open. So he slid his knee between her legs and pushed them apart. Then he stuck two fingers into her. She gasped loudly and Inuyasha took the chance and slid his tongue into her mouth. Just as he was about to fuck her, there was a loud knock at the door. _Oh no! _Kagome's mind screamed.

_Flashback_

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Kouga smirked and put his hands on the girls hips.

She scoffed and said, "In your dreams!"

"You're right in my dreams, it gets crazy"

"Perv!"

"Hey Kagome, can I pick you up tomorrow for school?"

"Umm yeah, sure"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha scolded "Get away from her wolf!"

Kagome whispered in the wolfs ear, "Run if you value having kids"

He nodded and dashed away a few seconds before Inuyasha was asking Kagome questions.

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha growled, "Who the fuck interrupts me?!" Inuyasha was just about to step out, but Kagome grabbed him. "I'll get it" She wrapped a towel around her, walked out, and answered the door.

"Hey Kags" Kougas eyes traveled up and down her almost naked body then he blushed, "I see you're not ready yet…"

"Kagome? Who's at the door?" Inuyasha came beside her with a towel around his waist and an angry glare.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to get the lovely Kagome for school"

"Fuck you! She's not going today!"

"B-But Inuyasha…I need to go to school" Kagome looked down.

"Oh you'll go, but you won't be early! Wolf, wait in the living room!" Inuyasha picked up Kagome and took her to the bedroom. Kougas face was confused, but he obeyed.

Inuyasha still had on an angry face as he pushed the girl against the hard wall.

"Didn't you learn your lesson?!"

"B-But"

"But what Kagome?!"

"I didn't know…" tears were forming in her eyes.

Inuyashas eyes softened up a little and he hugged her tightly, "I know that I'm being over-protective…But I don't want u to leave me, especially for that wolf, I love you too much. Come on, get dressed we both have to be somewhere." Kagome nodded softly and walked to the closet, Inuyasha was already in the bathroom with some jeans on. _Damn he changes fast... _Kagome put on a cute black jean mini skirt, and a tight red shirt that showed some of her cleavage. Then she quickly ran to the bathroom to brush her hair.

"Shit… Who is this fine lady in my bathroom?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh please!" she giggled and brushed her teeth, and then her hair. "Bye bye puppy" Kagome winked and tweaked his ears, causing him to purr softly.

"See you in two weeks babe" He slapped her ass softly and watched her go downstairs.

"Okay Kouga, let's go!" Kagome walked over to the wolf, which was asleep. "Come on!" He snored quietly "Hey Kouga, let's have sex!" She yelled, but not loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"Okay! I'll be on top!" Kougas eyes bolted open and he was smiling.

"I knew that you were awake!" Kouga didn't answer; he just gawked at how tight her shirt was.


	2. The New Guy

**I do not own Inuyasha……But one day I will! I'm so sorry if this chapter is a little short, my computer totally froze on me, so all my work, erased! T_T And to crazymel2008-this is everyone's prov.**

"So Kagome, where did the mutt run off to?" Kouga asked as they walked to school.

"Oh, so you heard?"

"Yep, so you're going to be home alone, with no one there?" Kouga smirked, thinking of all the ways that he could pleasure his little miko while the dog was away.

"Kouga...what are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing! Look here we are!" He put his arm around Kagome as they walked into the building. Soon, Kouga was getting pissed off at the way the boys were looking at her. That made him hold her tighter, until _he_ came.

"Hey baby! Did you miss me?" Kagome's ex-boyfriend came beside her, pulling the girl away from Kouga as they continued their walk down the hallway.

"Whatever Hiten!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So how about me and you, my place, tonight?"

"I'll think about it...But don't think that you're going to win me back"

"Oh babe, I plan on doing a lot of things to you...well see you in class" He walked off with his hands in his pockets.

"What the hell? Kags..." Kouga came behind Kagome and hugged her tight, her pack pressing against his hard chest. She sighed and lifted her head up so that she could look up at him.

"Yes Kouga?"

"For the two weeks that the mutt will be gone, and we'll be on spring break, I want to be with you, me only! I don't share.." He pouted.

"I'm sorry Kouga, well how about this. On the last day of our break, I'll invite everyone over to my place and we'll have a huge party! Is that good enough for you?"

"Hmmm, okay i guess, but you have to show me your room, and you bed!" He laughed.

"Whatever!" She turned around hugged him and walked to her classroom.

"Good morning class" Mr. Myouga said cheerfully to his small class.

"Good morning.." The class of Miroku, Sango, Rin, Hiten, and Kagome groaned.

"Come on! Cheer up! Cause we have a new student!"

**Okays i'm so srry, but don't worry this chapter isn't over yet, but I'll have it done, and chapter 3 done also before march 25 is over i ****promise! And here it is!**

A boy with long silver hair came into the classroom, followed by a girl that looked just like Kagome.

"This is Sessoumaru, and Kikyo!" Mr. Myouga Pointed to the empty seat beside Kagome, "Sessoumaru, you sit there." Then he pointed to the seat beside Hiten, "Kikyo, there, now be nice, I need to run to the office" He left without another word. Sessoumaru and Kagome were already happily chatting away, while Hiten was getting gawked at by the annoying slut beside him._I'll never win Kagome back if this girl keeps harassing me, or if that Sessoumaru guy keeps flirting with Kagome_. Hiten gasped when he saw Kagome kiss the boy's cheek and him blushing.

"I can't believe it, you're Fluffy!" Kagome giggled and hugged him tightly, not aware of the jealous Hiten watching.

"Ugh, so my half brother told you?" Sessoumaru sighed.

"Yes! So how come you've decided to come now, I mean Inuyahsa left-wait he didn't....."

"Oh no, you weren't supposed to catch on!"

"He sent you here to watch over me didn't he?" Kagome pouted.

"Yes, he did, but don't worry, it's spring break, I'm not going to ruin your fun, I'll just make sure you don't get into trouble!" Just then, the teacher walked into class and began.

* * *

"Bye Sessy!" Kagome hugged him again.

"See you later Kags" He left her go and walked off. Kagome was about to turn and go home when a hand grabbed here wrist.

"Hey, no goodbye to me?" Hiten pulled her to his chest.

"Bye, Hiten..." Kagome laughed as he walked off, then she walked home. When she reached her destination, Kagome gasped at the huge black truck in front of her home._ No, it can't be him!_Cautiously, she unlocked the front door, closing it behind her. Quickly she made her way into her and Inuyasha's room. She was facing the door as she closed it, but something made her gasp again.

" I new that I'd find you" The voice said and pulled Kagome to him in his arms.

"W-What are you doing here?" She cried.

"I heard that you were alone, so I took a visit, to _my_woman, and I've come to make you mine." He turned her around and pushed Kagome's body to the bed with him on top. Then he began pulling her skirt down while nipping and licking her neck.

"St-Stop!" Kagome managed to push him off and she ran to the window. Her head poked out and she screamed,

"Lord Sessou-" She was cut off by the man pulling her back inside.

"Bitch, what's wrong with you, screaming like that!" He, this time, pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her.

"Please stop! Quit Ba-Bankoutsu!"

* * *

Sessoumaru was already on his way, the two in Kagome's house having no clue that he heard, but boy, was it great to be a demon. He couldn't wait to kick some ass! His feet took him into the air and he landed on the window seal. His eyes peered inside as he heard a girl screaming 'no' Quickly, Sessoumaru jumped through the window, and his face turned red with anger, and with what he saw. Kagome was lying on the bed, with only underwear on, her breasts fully shown, and a man was on top of her in his boxers.

"Who the fuck are you!" Bankoutsu growled, "And stop gawking at what's mine!" He flipped Kagome onto her belly and stood up.

"It doesn't matter who I am, but it does matter what the hell you're doing to my little sister!" He lunged at Bankoutsu, his hand wrapped around his neck and pinning him to the wall. Neither one of them were aware of the sobbing Kagome on the bed.

"Get the fuck off!" The man growled and kicked Sessoumaru's stomach, but he quickly bounced back and pushed Bankoutsu out the window, not injuring him, but letting him fall on a huge bush.

"K-Kagome? Are you okay?" He walked over to the girl, who put a bra on. Her face was stained with tears, and _blood!_A low growl escaped him as Sessoumaru heard feet landing inside the room. Then he turned his head, ready to fight, but stopped when he saw who it was.

"What did you do to my kitten!" Kouga howled and ran over to her, pushing Sessoumaru out the way.

"She was almost raped, but I saved her life!" Sessourmaru huffed back.

"Well, you can go now, I'll watch over her for the rest of the night."

"Do you honestly think that I'll trust you wi-"

"No-Sessy, it's okay, Kouga can watch me..." Kagome broke in her head still down.

"Are you sure?" Fluffy asked.

"Y-yes"

"Okay, I'll check on you later" He then dashed out the window.

"Who dared to even try to take away your precious innocence?" Kouga sat beside her.

"I-I..." Kagome started crying again.

"Aww, please don't do that!" He softly pushed her onto her back and got in between her legs.

"Kouga-Don't!" She was squirming as Kouga took off her bra.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm not going to hurt yo-" He almost cried at what he saw, scratches, and blood, all over her beautiful body. There was a long gash on her inner thigh, a deep cut on her belly, and blood all over the upper half of her body, and her face. "He did all of this to you?"

"Ye-Yes" Kagome closed her eyes and whined softly when she felt Kouga licking the gash on her leg. "Kouga-please"

"I'm just cleaning you up, then I promise I'll put your clothes back on" When he was done with her leg Kouga moved up to her belly, there wasn't much to lick there, so he licked up higher.

"K-Kouga!" Kagome tried not to moan as he licked her breasts. Then he moved up to her cheek, and began licking it like a puppy. when he was done, as promised he put her clothes back on, even though, secretly, he wanted to do more than lick her.

"Th-Thank you Kouga"

"Anytime babe" He, just for fun, licked her cheek.

"Can, I ask you something? Well two things actually.."

"Sure ask away"

"First of all, can you get off me now?" Kagome blushed

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kouga got up and sat beside her, but as soon as Kagome sat up, he pulled her into his lap so that she was facing him.

"And question two?" he asked the blushing Kagome.

"Why do you still like me, after all these years, and I've been with Inuyasha for so long, why do you keep coming back?"

"Well, I knew that one day, you and that mutt face were going to go out, but I never will give up wanting you, maybe one day you'll feel the same way, but probably not, he treats you too good..."

"Well-He treats me good sometimes........" She looked away.

A low growl escaped Kouga and he pulled her face back up to his "What the hell do you mean 'sometimes'"

"..."

"Kagome! Answer me dammit! He doesn't abuse you does he?"

" I-I can't tell you..."

"Why the fuck not?"

"He'll just...."

"Kagome, you need to tell me what's happening, or I can't help you.." he pulled her closer.

"He's just a little bit over protective."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he doesn't like seeing me with other boys, but mostly you..."

"And when he does?"

"He'll either slap me, or something else.." Strangely, she felt a little better, knowing that she told someone finally.

"Kagome, you're not seeing him again."

"Wh-What?"

"I'm not letting you stay with him anymore, you'll just get hurt again, I'll protect you.." He kissed her, for the first time, Kouga got his kiss. He pulled her hips closer to his and grounded softly. Then, he slipped his tongue into her mouth as she let him in. Their tongues battled, then Kagome pulled away for air, but Kouga still wanted more, he flipped her over so that they were in their previous positon. he leaned down and licked her neck, making Kagome moan softly. He roughly thrust his hips forward, making Kagome feel how hard he was. Kouga was just about to pull down her skirt, but the phone rang.

"I-I should get that.." Kagome walked over to the phone when Kouga let her up, and she answered it.

"Hello-" Kouga pushed her back under him and began tickled her.

_"Kagome? How are you doing?" Inuyasha said on the other line._

"Great, thanks Inu-Stop!" Kagome began laughing as Kouga continued to tickle her.

_"Is someone there? Who is it?" Inuyasha growled._

"Oh it's just-" Kagome put her hand on the phone "Kouga stop! I'm talking!" Kagome scolded as Kouga let go with a grin on his face. Unfortuantly, Inuyash's demon ears heard the whole thing.

_"Kouga's there? Oh hell, it's a good thing that I had decided to come back today, I didn't want to leave you there for so long, and for that wolf to have a chance with you!"_

"Well, you're too late dog boy!"

Kouga took the phone from Kagome, he had heard enough.

_"What do you mean, I'm too late? You raped her?!"_

"Nope, it wasn't by force, she agreed, and about time you get here, she'll be marked and will be staying with me!" he then hung up.

"Kouga!" Kagome gasped, "You're not going to-you wouldn't"

"Aww, come on Kags, I'm the only one good for you, and you know it! Now let's hurry up and do this before the mutt comes!

* * *

**Did you like it?????????????? R&R please! at this moment, i'm working on chp 3 so don't worry!**


	3. The Boy Taken and The Girl Betrayed

**Okay, so here's the new deal, each day, I'll have two chapters! Does that sound good? Well, on with chapter three! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T SAY THAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU! BTW...*cries* i don't own inuyasha, or k-kouga!!! And this chapter is real short!! but don't worry, I'll make it up to you, chapters, 4 and 5 will be waiting for you guys on Thursday! But here's the promised story!!!**

Kouga quickly discarded both of their clothes and got between her legs.

"Now,Kagome, I'm doing this quickly, so I don't have time for you to adjust or get a lot of pleasure..so here goes nothing!" Kouga thrust into her harshly, only to quickly pull out, then slam right back in. Surprisingly, instead of screaming in pain, Kagome was moaning in pleasure.

"Kouga!!!!" She screamed as her released into her. Kouga leaned forward and bit her neck, licking up the blood.

"I have wanted this so long, and I finally got it!" He glanced at the mark on her neck, then he helped kagome up and they got dressed. Kagome was sitting on Kouga's lap again, not aware that the front door to the house was just opened. Soon. the room door was too opened, revealing Inuyasha, with a girl beside him.

"Kagome! What the hell you fucking slut!!!" The air smelled of sex, he was glad that the girl beside him couldn't smell it.

"Don't call her a slut you piece of dog shit!" Kouga stood up and pushed Kagome behind him protectively.

"'l'll call her whatever the hell I feel like!"

"Besides, you man whore, who is that bitch beside you!?"

"This is Kikyo! My pleasure buddy, Kagome doesn't always want to have sex with me, so I'll use Kikyo, Kagome will just clean up the house and feed me"

"I will do nothing for you and that slut! But I will leave! Come on Kouga!" Kagome grabbed the wolf's hand and they headed for the door, but Inuyasha blocked them. "Where the hell are you going with my Kagome?"

"She's mine now, look." Kouga pushed a strand of hair from her ear, revealing the mark.

"So that mark was from you, so Bankoutsu didn't do his job. We'll you may leave whatever!"

"Come Kagome" Kouga pulled her.

"Wait-Inuyasha, how did you know about Bankoutsu?" Kagome wondered, she had to know!

"Well, let's just say that I have sources.."

"And who would that be?!"

"Kagome-Let's go!!" Kouga pulled her more, but she wouldn't budge.

"Let's see, I might as well tell you, your lovely friend Sango told me- and so did-" Inuyasha was interrupted by Kouga.

"Shut the fuck up dog!"

"No-Kouga, let me hear!"

"You're friend Sango told me about him, and what he did to you, but someone else told me how to reach him...Kouga" Kagome's heart stopped, as she looked over at the love of her life.

"Please tell me he's lying.." Kagome looked into his eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to.."

"How could you?!" Kagome cried and ran outside, no clue of where she was going, but thoughts about that day running through her head.

_Flashback Yay!_

"Aww, that's so sweet, I love you babe" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you really like it? I suck at poems..." She blushed and looked down.

"No, I loved it, please read it again!"

"O-Okay, Somewhere out the in the pale moonlight, Someones thinking and loving me tonight. And when the moon sings it's lonesome lullaby, It helps to think that we're under the same sky. No matter how far apart we are, It could be possible that we're wishing on the same star. And when the wind says it's prayer, i feel better knowing that you're right there."

"Aww, it's better the second time..."

"Really Ban-Ban?"

"Yes Kags"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I proved it to you"

"How?"

"Well, now no one will bother us, cause we're together"

"What do you mean by that?"

"No one told you? I hired a few of my buddies to kill every family member you had, now no ones in our way!"

"You did WHAT?" Tears formed in Kagome's eyes.

"Yep now, I just have to make you mine" Bankoutsu pushed her down, but she was too quick, her feet took her far away.

_End Flashback awww..._

The place where she ran on that day, Kagome was there again, a tall hilltop, that gives you access to the sunset, and practically the whole city. Only two people knew about this place, her and-_Kouga_. Just hearing his name made her sob. He betrayed her! How could he?! Just then footsteps behind her quickened as her cries got louder, and there he was the wolf that broke her heart.

"Kagome?"

"..."

"Please, answer me...." Kouga walked behind her and pulled her close, to his surprise, she turned and hugged him tightly, while sobbing.

"Shhh, It's okay.."

"No...it's...not!" She said between sobs.

"I'm here.."

"Why did you tell him?!"

"Honestly, Kagome, you're tiered, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"No I-I want..." She trailed off as Kouga sat and relaxed on his back, putting Kagome's head on his chest, then he began petting her hair softly.

"Go to sleep, my dear Kagome, we can't have you down and no fun tomorrow.."

"What's tomorrow?..."

"You'll see okay?"

"..."

"Kags?" He looked down at the girl he loved, who was fast asleep.

**Hey, I have an idea, do you guys want me to go ahead and start the next chapter and see if i can get it posted before tomorrow? come on! tell me!!!! And also, give me some ideas on what to do next... luv u all!**


	4. Lost Without You

**I'm so sorry it took so long...but I got real busy..I luv you guys, and I won't leave you hanging for more than a day anymore!**

Kagome woke up the next morning in Kouga's arms, for some reason, she couldn't remember anything that happened in the previous night. But then she remembered what he did to her. She screamed and pushed away from the wolf demon.

"What's wrong Kags?" Kouga questioned as she backed away from him.

"You did this to me!" She cried and ran.

"Kagome-What did I do?" He was about to run and follow her but she said.

"Follow me and I'll never forgive you!" Kagome ran to Sessoumaru's house as fast as she could-but something grabbed her arm,

"Kouga let-" She turned to see, what she never wanted to see anymore-Bankoutu.

"Aww come on babe, I know that you missed me!" He pulled her close and began stroking her bottom.

"No-Don't!" She she kneed him hard in between his legs.

"Oh sweetie, you're going to pay for that…" Bankoutsu pushed Kagome to the tree as hard as he could.

"Stop!" She screamed again.

"Hmm, no" He punched the girl hard in the stomach. She leaned over and coughed up a whole much of blood. Then he punched her face. A loud scream echoed through the morning air. Kouga-of course heard this. Bankoutsu sensed him coming and ran away, leaving a bleeding Kagome on the hard ground.

"KAGOME!" Kouga ran to the girl's aid. He picked her up and jumped into the tree with her in his arms.

"Ko-Kou-Ga…" Her eyes slowly began to close.

"Kagome! Don't leave me! Kagome don't you dare fucking leave!" Kouga began shedding tears, the first time in his life-he was crying.

"I-Lo-You…" Her breathing slowed down and her eyes closed fully.

"Kags? Please Kags…Don't do this to me…Please!" Tears dripped down his face and onto Kagome's. He held her hand and cried.

"I love you too" He let the girl's hand go, and then he heard footsteps. Kouga held Kagome close to his chest, not caring that her blood was spilling onto him.

"Kagome…What did you do to her!!!!!!!!" Sessoumaru growled.

"It was Bankoutsu…"

"Call Inuyasha and her closet friends…"

"Bu-But I can't let her die!!"

"Kouga…she's gone, we have to-"Sessoumaru looked away, then before Kouga could say anything, he was gone.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry…"

** TWO YEARS LATER**

"Kouga? Kouga dear, wake up! We need to get ready for school!" Ayame yelled from the bathroom. Slowly, Kouga got up from his bed, then he turned his head to the picture of him and Kagome at the beach. He wiped away his tears and got ready for school. ( Btw..The Inu-gang is now in collage together)

Images of Kagome kept flooding through Kougas head, "I'm so sorry!" He banged his head on the wheel as he arrived at school. As soon as he got out the car, Ayame came running to him.

"Are you alright babe?"

"Oh-It's nothing."

Classes were so boring, that at the end of the day, Kouga practically fell asleep in his car. Sango and Inuyasha came out of nowhere and sped to Kouga.

"Hey guys! Is something wrong? The wolf asked. Inuyasha just huffed and looked away; obviously he was still mad at Kouga for letting Kagome die.

"We saw how you looked all day; we should be asking you what's wrong."

"I can't get her out of my mind!"

"It's okay Kouga-we all can't…Right Inuyasha?" He sighed and turned his head to Kouga.

"She's right, everyone has their day...and I never got to say sorry to her…"

"Come on Inuyasha; let's get some ramen-on me! That should cheer you up." The dog demon's ears twitched happily and the two left.

Kouga was almost at his house, but brought his car to a halt when he saw a young girl with long black hair, sitting on the exact tree he lost Kagome on.

"Kagome-Is that you?" He hopped out of his car and jumped onto the tree in front of her. The girl looked exactly like his lover. The only problem was-how was she here?

"Ahh!!!! Wolf!" The girl shrieked and tried to jump off, but Kouga grabbed her.

"You don't remember me?"

"I-I don't think so…"

"Tell me what you remember"

"Well...I saw a huge bright light, then plain darkness. Someone pulled me from that light and I ended up here. That person said that I don't deserve to die. He pout this-thing on my neck" She pointed to something that looked like a collar. "Oh…and he told me to give this to anyone who found me." She handed Kouga a piece of paper. When he looked down to read, Kagome tried to escape again. But Kouga wrapped his legs around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. She sighed as he began to read,

Dear whoever found her,

This young girl has went through so much in her life, so I erased her memory she doesn't remember anything that happened in her life, but the only people who she really should know are,

Kouga

Sango &

Sessoumaru

Thank you

Kouga relaxed when he saw his name. Wait! He thought.If Kagome doesn't remember anything else then…Kouga moved her hair to the side. His mark wasn't there! A growl escaped him as he leaned down to bite, but the collar buzzed and then said: You cannot mark her, you don't own her innocence! No one has mated her, she's now virgin!

Kouga sighed and moved his head.

"Kagome?"The girl looked up at him.

"I'm taking you home, okay?"

"No-I want…I want Fluffy."

"Who the hell is Fluffy?"

"Sessoumaru…"

"Ugh..Him…Well, he needs to know that you're alive." Kouga picked Kagome up and jumped into his car. Then they drove off.

"Kagome? No! That's not her! She died two years ago!" Sessoumaru was getting very confused as he looked down at the girl hugging him a little too tight.

"Sessy!" She began giggling.

"It's good to see you too-Kags!" He stuttered out her name when she squeezed him tighter.

"Well, I'll be back later; please take good care of her-Ayame is probably worrying about me…" With that Kouga was gone. A few minutes later, Inuyasha came over, not knowing Kagome was there.

"Kags?"

"Kitty!!!" Kagome ran from Sessoumaru and made her way to Inuyasha.

"What are you-"She pushed him to the wall and began tweaking his ears.

"Kitty ears!"

"There dog ears!"

"Kitty!"

"I'm a dog Kagome!" She gasped and let go.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome ran and hide behind Sessoumaru.

"She doesn't remember me?" Inuyasha asked him.

"No-She was given another chance to live, but the only thing she can remember is her name, me, Sango, and Kouga.

Inuyasha growled, "Can I at least try to jog her memory?"

"Knock yourself out-I have things to do anyway" Sessoumaru left the house, leaving Kagome standing there in fright.

"Kags? Don't you remember me?" She shook her head and backed up to the wall.

"L-Leave me alone-bad Kitty!"

"I'm not a-Forget it…I'll talk to you later…" He was just about to walk away when a hand stopped him.

"I-Inuyasha? Is it really you?" Kagome's memory was slowly but surely coming back.

"Yes…it is" She ran to him and hugged Inuyasha as tight as possible.

"I still want a kitty…"

"Want to go get one?"

"YES!"

"Well, let's go!" He pulled Kagome into the car and to the pet store. There, she saw a tan kitten with two tails and brownish-black patches.

"It's adorable! Can I get this one?"

"Sure." Inuyasha bought the kitten and they walked out with it in Kagome's arms.

"I love it! Thanks Yasha!"

"Anything for you-What are you going to name her?"

"I'll name her…Kirara!" The kitten looked up at Kagome and made a noise that sounded like, 'tew!'

"She's just as cute as you!" Inuyasha looked over at the girl as they were driving to Sessoumaru's place.

"Aw I love you!" She nuzzled Kirara as she nuzzled back.

"Here we are!" Inuyasha sighed and helped Kagome out the car and into the house.

"Bye Yasha! And Thanks for the kitty!" She leaned up and kissed his Inuyashas cheek.

He blushed and said, "Anytime Kitten"

She giggled, closed the door, and sat on the couch with Kirara falling asleep on her lap. Just then, Sessoumaru walked in, he looked at the kitten and growled.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"It's my kitty!" Kagome held Kirara close to her chest. "Inuyasha gave her to me!"

"You remember him?"

"Yeah, it just hit me…Can I keep her? Oh please Fluffy!"

Sessoumaru really liked the way she said his name, "Say my name and maybe I will…"

"Please Sessoumaru! Please?"

"Fine" He was thinking about Kagome screaming his name and saying please.

"Now, you're going to stay at my place for a while, so I called Sango, and told her to come over." As if on cue, the girl walked in.

"K-kagome?"

"Sango!" The friends ran a hugged each other, scaring Kirara and making her jump into Sessoumaru's arms.

"I can't believe it's you!!"

"I can't either!" They hugged again.

"So Sessoumaru?" Sango let go of her friend and turned to him. "You want me to take her shop-" She saw the kitten in his arms. "OMG! That's the cutest thing!" She picked Kirara up and nuzzled her.

"Isn't it?" Kagome walked over to them.

"What's her name?"

"Kirara"

"Adorable!"

"Okay, okay, she's cute! But please take Kags to the mall before it closes? She needs clothes for school!" Sessoumaru took Kirara from Sango's arms and gave her to Kagome. But she hissed and wrapped her paws around Sessoumaru's neck. Kagome giggled.

"I think that while we're gone, she wants to stay with you!" Sango laughed and pulled Kagome out the door.

"Shut the fuck up already!" Sango had enough of the boys harassing the confused Kagome. They kept whistling and slapping her butt.

"Kagome! I thought you left us! What are you doing here?!" A man came out of nowhere and running to Kagome.

"Who's he?" Kagome whispered into Sango's ear.

"That's Hiten-You're ex-Boyfriend" She whispered back.

"My girl's alive!" Hiten hugged Kagome.

"Hey! Let go!" She pushed him away.

"Come on Kagome let's go."

"Kitty!" Kagome looked over Hiten's shoulder.

"Who? Oh…" Sango laughed as she saw Kagome tweaking Inuyashas ears.

Hiten huffed "What's going on, I thought she died?"

"Long story, let's go Kagome-bye kitty!" Sango giggled and pulled the girl into a store.

"Kirara! Quit!" Kagome tried not to laugh as Kirara sat on Sessoumaru's lap and licked his cheek.

"She just likes you is all!" Kagome picked up Kirara and kissed Fluffy's forehead. Kirara got pissed off and went to the kitchen to her food bowl. Just as Kagome was about to go to bed, Sessoumaru pulled her to him and kissed her lips. _Shit!_ He thought, _she tastes so fucking good! _He put his hands on her waist and pulled her into his lap. He licked her bottom lip, wanting entrace. To his surprise, she opened and his tongue slipped in. They battled for a while, then Kagome pulled back to take a breath.

"Fuck..you a good kisser..." Kagome blushed as he said that.

"Why _did_ you kiss me?"

"I wondered how you tasted, and it's so good!" He kissed her again.

"Okay, Okay! Bed time!" Kagome said as Kirara pushed her body between the two.

"Goodnight babe"

"Goodnight-Fluffy" Kagome smiled and went into the guest room, with Sessoumaru following.

"I thought you were going to bed.." Kagome asked, turning to him.

"I am..But.." Sessoumaru yawned and made his way to the bed, atking off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. "I'm too tiered to go upstairs, so, you're stuck with me"

"W-What?" Kagome's face turned red.

"Yep!"

"B-But I sleep in my under clothes..."

"So?" Sessoumaru pulled back the covers and got under them.

"Fine! Only cause I'm too tiered to argue!" Kagome took off her shirt and pants and moved in beside Sessoumaru. He pulled her back to his chest and licked her ear. Kagome giggled softly as Kirara came in and began to fall asleep. She was balled up and pushed slose to kagome's belly.

"Goognight Kirara"


	5. That's Mine!

**Once again, blah blah, i don't own Inu..Yasha xP on with the story!**

Kagome had a very rude awakening, she heard Kirara's feet pattering and Sessoumaru yelling.

"Fluffy! Leave Kirara alone!" Kagome got out of the bed to see Sessoumaru pouting on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked.

"That happened!" He pointed to a happy looking Kirara. She had her bottom in the air, and she was shaking it and her tail side to side in a taunting way. in her mouth, Sessoumaru's toothbrush.

Kagome giggled. "Kirara! Give Sessy his toothbush, _now! " _She scolded. Kirara looked at Sessoumaru and cried.

"It's okay kitty, I won't hurt you" He smirked.

"Sessy!" Kagome pushed him onto his back and sat on Sessoumaru, but she had her back facing him.

"Kags..That hurts..." Sessoumaru whined, he was feeling pain inside his pants.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kagome got up and pulled the toothbrush from Kirara, handing it to him.

"That thing has got to go!"

"B-But.."

"Nope"

"If-"

"Nope!"

"She could-"

"No Kagome! She has to go!"

Kagome's head dropped and she picked up Kirara. Without looking back, she went to her room. Sessoumaru sighed and went after her, what made him feel guilty is when he saw Kagome and Kirara together. Kirara's eyes were focused on the crying Kagome.

"Kags.." Her head instantly shot up and she wiped away the tears.

"I'm taking her to Yasha's right now-it's okay!" She got up, but Sessoumaru stopped her.

He sighed, "I'll let her stay-but you need to tame her, if you don't, she's out"

"Really? Oh thank you Fluffy!" Kagome sat Kirara on the bed and ran to Sessoumaru, pushing him to the wall.

"Kagome...what are you-" He was cut off as she kissed him deeply. His eyes closed and he pulled the girl closer to his body. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Damnit!!!" Sessoumaru growled while Kagime was giggling. He went to the door to find a pissed off Kouga.

"Where is she?"

"I her room, duh!"

"Tell her that I've come to take her to my home."

"Why?"

"She's mine-ad you know that!"

Sessoumaru sighed, Kouga was right he was hers-but "Kouga, you have Ayame!"

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me"

"Ayame is my girlfriend-on the other hand, Kagome is my mate!"

"She didn't seem to care when i was kissing her."

"You kissed her?! What the fuck!" Kouga growled and calmed down, "Just make sure that she gets ready for school." He left the house.

Sessoumaru sighed and closed the door.

"Kags, get ready for your first day of collage!" Sessoumaru yelled to her room.

"Okay!" Kagome found a black spaghetti-strap shirt and blue jeans with a hole in one knee. She went to the bathroom and took a long shower, only to be interrupted by Sessoumaru.

"Hurry up!" He said, sitting on the bathroom sink.

"Maybe if you would get out!"

"You first"

"Sessy!"

"Get out before I have to drag you out myself!"

"Whatevers!" Kagome scoffed.

Sessoumaru smirked, he hoped she would say that. He got up and pulled the shower curtians back, revealing a pissed, and naked Kagome.

"What the h-e double fuck?" Kagome growled.

"I told you I would drag you out!" He reached in, not caring that her wet body was going to soak him. Sessoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Kagome out.

"Fluffy!" Kagome whined as he wrapped the towel around her.

"What?"

"I wasn't done!"

"Oh well, just get your clothes, we have to go."

Kagome sighed and got dressed. Sessoumaru was already at the door waiting for her.

* * *

"Who's the new girl?" A boy whispered to his buddy at the lunch table, outside. Kouga and Kagome were sitting at the table in front of them. Kagome had no clue of the two boys watching her.

"I don't know-but she's hella freakin hot!" The other boy whispered back.

"We can't let her get to like that wolf over there-come on Naraku let's make a move"

"Right after you Hojo" The two went over to Kagome's table.(btw, in this story, hojo is a bad boy)

"What do you guys want?" Kouga growled and put his arms around Kagome's waist protectively.

"Just want to meet the new girl, no harm" Naraku said.

Kagome looked up at the man, he had red eyes and long black hair. "I-I'm Kagome, you are?" She gasped when Kouga pulled her closer.

"Damn wolf, give her some air!" Hojo yelled.

"Oh where are our manners, I'm Naraku, and this is my dear friend Hojo"

"Nice to meet you" Kagome said sweetly

"Okay, you two can go now!" Kouga snarled.

"I would like to get to know her some more-she's pretty cute." Naraku pushed Kouga away and sat beside Kagome, Hojo sat on the other side.

"So where are you from?" Hojo asked.

Kagome was silent _where was she from?_

"New York" She said the first think on the tip of her tongue.

"Cool" Naraku beamed and scooted close to her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Umm..What are...you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing." Kouga had enough, he was about to jump in, but Sessoumaru cam to the rescue. He got behind Kagome, and pulled her from Naraku's grasp, he kept his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked Naraku.

"Meeting the new hottie"

"Fuck off!"

"Suck my balls!"

"You don't have any!"

"How would you know?"

"Yo mama told me last night while I was fucking her!" Kouga pulled Kagome from Sessoumaru and sat back down. She was in his lap with her back on his chest, watching the fight.

"Why would my mom fuck _you_?"

"I don't know? You ask her! She wanted to give me a blow job first!"

"Manwhore!"

"Asswipe!"

"Fuck you!"

"I would, but I'm straight!"

"You suck at lying!"

"And you suck you sister's balls!"

Just then, the bell rang. "This isn't over! Kagome _will _be mine!"

* * *

"Kouga...where are we going?"

"You'll see"

"But-"

"Just close your eyes and relax"

Kagome did as she was told. She felt the ground disappear from under her, then she was sitting on bark.

"Kouga? Where are we?" Kagome opened her eyes.

"This is where we met" Kouga looked around, it was true, this is where he met Kagome.

"How did we meet?"

"Well, it was about in 9th grade..."

**_Flashback!_**

"Go long Kouga!"

"Throw it Ginta!" Kouga jumped in the air and caught the ball.

"Nice catch!"

"I know-Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Like flowers, it smells so good!"

"Kouga-look!" Ginta pointed to a tree that had a small girl on it, she was talking on the phone.

"Man she's fine!"

"Why don't you make a move?"

"She's on the phone!"

"Well-hold on, I smell tears" Ginta looked at the girl, she was looking at the phone with tears flooding her eyes.

"Hey you!" Kouga ran to the tree. The girl gasped.

"Go away!"

"What's your problem? I saw you crying and wanted to make sure that you were alright..."

"Oh" The girl wiped away her tears "It's nothing" Then she looked at the phone again, he smelled more tears.

"Don't lie to me" Kouga jumped up and took the phone from her, reading the message:

_Whatever bitch! It's over! You never even cared! I saw you with him! So don't try to lie! I hate you, you slut!_

Kouga looked at the girl, who was looking away.

"Was that your boy friend?" he asked

"Y-yes..."

"He hurt you.."

"I'm fine, really"

"I smell tears, and blood"

"I'm okay!"

"Quit lying to me!" Kouga lifted up her shirt, not all the way, but just so he could see her belly. It had scratches and cuts all over it.

"Stop"

"He did hurt you"

"N-No"

"Yes! Come on, I'll take you to my house and get you cleaned up, by the way, I'm Kouga"

"K-Kagome"

"Lovely name"

Kagome blushed, "Thanks"

"So-come on"

"I-I can't"

"Why not?"

"I have to go home"

"With those scratches? I don't think so!"

"Kouga!"

"Kagome!" He smirked.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're lucky that you are pretty"

"And I'm lucky that you have balls!" Kagome kicked him hard in his area, causing him to fall off the tree, and Ginta to come to his aid.

"Kouga got back up and pulled Kagome out the tree.

"I like you" He winked at her.

"You're not so bad yourself"

"So...that's why I'm making you my mate."

"Y-You're..._mate? _Quit joking around!"

"Really"

"We're too young"

"Then I'll wait"

**_Flashback Ends_**

"Wow..That's how we met?"

"Yep"

"Did you ever find out where my scratches came from?"

"Yeah...Your ex bofriend-Hiten"

"Yeah...Sango told me about hi-" Kouga put his hand over her mouth and looked down the tree, there stood Bankoutsu.

"Kagome! I know you're there! Come out and play!" He yelled.

"I'm up-" Kouga growled at Kagome what was she doing? Shit! She doesn't remember him.

"I see you! Bring her down wolf!"

"Hell no!"

"I will come up there!"

"I dare you"

**Bwahhhahahaha! Ahem lolz I love cliff hangers! I'm evil! :) I'll update soon!**


	6. The Girl Who Was His

"Kouga-What's going on?" Kagome cried as he pushed her behind him.

"Run Kagome-Now!"

"No-I'm not leaving you!"

"Go to Sango's or Sessoumaru's house! Kagome go!"

"I can't!"

Kouga growled and pushed her off the tree, causing Kagome to land hard on her bottom. Kouga jumped in front of her and growled again, but at Bankoutsu.

"So she doesn't remember me huh? Perfect..." Bankoutsu smirked.

"Kags-go! And Bankoutsu! Go screw yourself! You hurt Kagome once, now leave her alone!"

"Hmmm Nope"

"Kagome GO NOW!!!" Kouga snarled.

"O-Okay" She got up and ran, but stopped behind a tree a few yards away when she heard Kouga whine.

"K-Kouga?" She ran over to the wolf, he was covered in blood, and leaning over him with a huge smile, was Bankoutsu.

"W-Why?" She cried.

"It's okay, he deserved it" Bankoutsu hugged her tight, "I can't believe you're back."

"Get off!" She screamed and hugged Kouga's still breathing body.

"Kagome, get away from him..hurry."

She could barely breathe, but she could scream "S-Sessoumaru!? Inuyasha?!!"

"They won't come" Bankoutsu smirked again and walked to Kagome.

"Why wouldn't we?" Sessoumaru and Inuyasha's voices sounded.

"Help-Kouga!" Kagome cried as Kouga's breathing slowed down.

"Inuyasha, take care of that-_thing_and I'll help Kagome with the wolf."

"Right away big bro" Inuyasha ran to Bankoutsu, who started running, the case began.

"Here, call 911" Sessoumaru handed the sobbing Kagome a phone.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"Kags chill, you're going to leave a huge hole on my floor" Sessoumaru sat beside Kirara, who was watching Kagome pace back and fourth.

"Kouga, he can't be gone..."

"He's a very strong wolf-I doubt it. Besides, you should be happy Inuyasha sent that _Bankoutsu_ to jail."

"Y-Yeah, you're right"

"Always"

**At Sango's house**

Miroku sighed, "Sango Dear?"

"Yes Miroku? What is it?"'

"We've been dating for years now, and we're both 22, I just wanted to know..."

"Know what?"

"Sango, my love.." He knelt down and took her hand "Will you marry me?"

"I-I M-Miroku...Yes!" She pulled her up and kissed the monk deeply, he softly grabbed her hand and slipped a ring onto her finger.

"Does this mean that you'll stop being a womanizer?"

"I-uh hehe" Miroku scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"You? What?"

"Ummm, well I'll stop on other girls, but not you" He put his hand on her bottom and began stroking it softly, Sango's face turned red.

Sango's fist clenched, but then she calmed down.

"Miroku?"

"Mmm"

"Miroku?"

"Yes Love?"

"Get your hand off!" She slapped him, but not as hard a usual.

"My Sango, I'm just overjoyed!"

"Well, come on, Kagome called me earlier. She wanted us to go with her tothe hospital-you know..Kouga."

"Oh yes, come my fiance" He smirked and walked Sango out to the car.

* * *

"Kouga!" Kagome ran to the wolf demon, tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome..." She hugged him hard, forgetting that he was still hurt.

"Kags-You're hurting me" He whimpered. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Sessoumaru sat on the waiting bench, trying not to laugh.

"Kouga.." She smiled and continued to hug him.

"I'm okay, you can let go now"

"I can't-I won't just a little longer..."

"Okay, Kagome, you're going to kill him" Miroku got up and lightly pulled Kagome off of the wolf.

"Thanks Roku" Kouga brushed himself off and looked at his friends. "And thank you guys, for coming I mean."

"Anytime Kouga" Miroku beamed.

"We're here for you" Sango smiled.

"I'm your homie, and I kick anyone's ass if they mess with you" Sessoumaru growled.

"Oh who am I kidding? You're a great guy Kouga, I'm sorry for everything, what could we do without you? Especially Kagome" Inuyasha looked over at the girl, who had a far away look in her eyes.

"I thought you were gone..I thought-I thought...you left me"

"Kagome..It's okay.." Kouga looked at the group of friends, who understood and left the room.

"No it's not!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Didn't you tell me that I died once, but came back?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Everywhere I go, someone gets hurt, you almost died...I'm putting everyone in danger"

"Don't say that..." Kouga pulled Kagome into an embrace.

She sniffed, "I can't live like this..."

"How about this...I'm fully recovered now..so how about we go dancing? A new club opened a while ago"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, Sessoumaru's father owns it, so we can get in for free"

"Are you serious?" Kagome looked up at Kouga.

"You have to promise me something though"

"What?"

"You have to dance with _me_ and you'll cheer up."

"O-Okay"

"Kay, let's go, I need to drop you off at Sessy's place"

"Okay wolfy"

"What did you call me?" He playfully started to chase her to Sessoumaru's house as she ran.

"Come on wolfy!" Kagome screamed as he softly tackled her onto the soft, mossy, green ground.

"I'll eat you" He growled softly into her ear and licked the tip of it, sending a chill down her spine. "You taste so good, I would definitely eat you if you weren't my friend"

"K-Kouga" Kagome tried not to throw herself at him as he ran his fingers up and down the side of her leg.

"I would love to do more..but I can't-considering that we are right in front of Sessoumaru's house" He stood up. Kagome gasped at his loss of touch.

"You liked that didn't you?" He smirked, showing one of his fangs.

"I-Uh" Kagome stood up blushing.

"Well, see you later Kags" He blew her a kiss and walked away.

"Wow..." She opened the door and was greeted by Kirara.

"Where's Fluffy?" She asked, kneeling down in front of the kitten.

"Tew!" Kirara mewed and pointed her tail to the kitchen.

"Thanks baby!" Kagome giggled and kissed Kirara's forehead.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sessoumaru asked, handing her a glass of water as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah..I'm cool"

"I hope so"

"Why?"

"Sango and Miroku are going to a club, they wanted you and Kouga to go also."

"Great! The one your father owns?"

"Yep"

"Kouga already asked me to go"

"You hang out with him more than me..." Sessoumaru puppy pouted.

"Aww it's okay Fluffy" Kagome patted his head and giggled.

"No it's not..." He put his head down.

"Sessy..." She hugged him.

"Go ahead-to your party."

"I-I could cancel it-where's the phone?"

"Never mind...Just go"

"Sessoumaru...."

"Really I'm fine."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes Kagome, just please come home safely"

"O-Okay Sessy, I will"

* * *

"I love this song!" Kagome pulled Kouga onto the dance floor as the song began

_i wanna see you move your body like a snake yeah  
eh yo can y'all hear me out there aiight, now this is what i wanna see  
i wanna see all of the ladies line up right here now_

Kouga put his hands on her hips and watched her dance

_move your body like a snake ma, like that,  
shake it 'til it wanna break ma , like that,  
don't hold back let it go na' , like that,  
let your money make a jump na', like that,  
let me see ya go aron' na, like that,  
bring it up and let it roll na' like that,  
i luv the way you work your chocha, like that,  
you make me wanna get to know ya, like that._

_luvin the way you move so sexy  
mama you're bringin' me to my knees  
hands in the air like you came to party  
shakin that - makin' the whole club freeze  
get down  
get down  
girl I wanna dance with you baby no doubt  
get down  
get down  
baby we can get together turn this party out._

He danced with her and watched Kagome drop to the floor. He moved his hands around her body.

_move your body like a snake ma, like that,  
shake it 'til it wanna break ma , like that,  
don't hold back let it go na' , like that,  
let your money make a jump na', like that,  
let me see ya go aron' na, like that,  
bring it up and let it roll na' like that,  
i luv the way you work your chocha, like that,  
you make me wanna get to know ya, like that.  
(Like two Gorillas in a jungle makin' love)_The two panted and walked over to the drinks.

_Poppin' it like a string on a guitar  
superstar you know who you are  
body smokin' like a cuban cigar  
girl you're the mama and i'm the dada  
the way you're freakin' it it so ya ya  
wil'in out in the back 'o my car  
girl you got me screamin' fiesta  
body language sayin' whatevah  
get down  
get down  
love the way you put that thing on me no doubt  
get down get down,  
baby we can get together turn this party out._

_move your body like a snake ma, like that,  
shake it 'til it wanna break ma , like that,  
don't hold back let it go na' , like that,  
let your money make a jump na', like that,  
let me see ya go aron' na, like that,  
bring it up and let it roll na' like that,  
i luv the way you work your chocha, like that,  
you make me wanna get to know ya, like that.  
(ya'll ain't gotta go home but ya gotta get the hell up outta here)_

_3 oclock we in the hotel lobby  
after party in my penthouse suite  
lookin' for a fly shorty to meet  
girl like a .... let me see ya freak  
the way you're freakin' it is so ya ya  
wil'in out in the back 'o my car  
girl you got me screamin' fiesta  
body language sayin' whatevah  
get down  
get down  
love the way you put that thing on me no doubt  
get down  
get down,  
baby we can get together turn this party out._

_move your body like a snake ma, like that,  
shake it 'til it wanna break ma , like that,  
don't hold back let it go na' , like that,  
let your money make a jump na', like that,  
let me see ya go aron' na, like that,  
bring it up and let it roll na' like that,  
i luv the way you work your chocha, like that,  
you make me wanna get to know ya, like that.  
[Big Tigger]  
(shorty, uh oh)  
i be's wit' ball playas of all sports balla's and playas of all sorts some of ya'll wanna be playas and ballas in all courts  
ok lets play rob scooped me up form midway in a bentley now bubble in the club with wild women thats orderin' beers here's  
the hot tub  
for miles women  
you're one in a bill-y-on  
body mean like serena williams  
french pedicure wax brazill-y-an  
i'm lovin' the way you're movin' erotic exotic sexy kittens sippin' hypnotic spotted you shakin it fast  
earthquaking that ass in denim  
and from the beginnin' wanted to taste your venom  
get down  
get down  
only one night in town so r you comin'cuz baby i got plans  
get down  
get down  
big tigger doing big things tonight with Ardah? and Rotlan?  
move your body like a snake ma, like that,  
shake it 'til it wanna break ma , like that,  
don't hold back let it go na' , like that,  
let your money make a jump na', like that,  
let me see ya go aron' na, like that,  
bring it up and let it roll na' like that,  
i luv the way you work your chocha, like that,  
you make me wanna get to know ya, like that._

Snake by R. Kelly, I don't own this song!

"You're a good dancer" Kouga said.

"Not so bad yourself"

"Can we come back again?"

"Sure"

* * *

"Kagome.." Kouga looked at the girl as they walked home.

"Yes Kouga?"

"I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I-I" Kouga couldn't figure out why it was harder to say this to her, he said it before. Kouga held Kagome's hands on his and looked at er face. "I love you Kagome..I really do"

"K-Kouga..I...Wow"

"I had to tell you"

"B-But Ayame, you have her"

"I can never love anyone more than you, even though I do love Ayame"

"I can't Kouga...you need to be with her"

"Miroku and Sango are getting married-and so is Inuyasha and Kikyo, he respects her now..I guess you're right" He sighed "I was thinking about proposing..to Ayame b-"

"Then do it!"

"But what about you? You'll be alone"

"I don't know...There's Sessy..."

"Him? B-B-B-But...I want you.."

"Kouga..I'm sorry" She kissed his cheek and ran inside Sessoumaru's house.

"Sessy?" Kagoome looked around, and then at her watch. It was 11:00. _He's probably sleeping _she thought. Kagome quietly made her way upstairs to his room. She giggled softly when she saw how cute he looked. His bangs were over his eyes and the cover was at his waist. She made her way over to the side of Sessoumaru's bed and quietly got in beside him.

"Fluffy..." She whispered into his ear.

"I'm tiered..." He growled with his eyes still closed.

"Do you want to be with me Sessy?"

"No..." Sessoumaru was still pissed at Kagome for leaving.

"Am I pretty?"

"Nope" Kagome held back her tears.

"If I were to leave-Would you cry?"

"Hell no..."

"Fuck you!" She cried and began to walk away.

Sessoumaru, realizing what he had done, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I don't want to be with you-"

"Then let go!" She cried.

"I need to be with you"

"W-What?"

"You're not pretty, you're beautiful"

"Sessoumaru..."

"And if you were to leave, I would die..."

"I-I"

"I love you Kagome"

"I..Love you too Sessy"

"Will you marry me? And have my pups?"

"Marry? Pups?"

"Yes...I know it's sudden, but I'm not letting my half brother marry before me"

"But pups? Will the have ears, oh no they won't cause you don't"

"But they will, it's a second generation thing, the pups will have ears"

"Awww! I can't wait!"

"Well, let's do it now" He pushed her onto the bed.

"I don't think we should..."

**Lemon!**

"I'll be nice and slow, I won't hurt you...This isn't sex, we're making love"

"Okay Sessy"

Soon, after licking her body, Sessoumaru had both of thier clothes off.

"Ready?" He asked

"Y-Yes"

"Okay" He slowly slid into her, hearing Kagome cry, he pulled out.

"Are you okay?"

"It hurts..."

"I know, it'll go away, I promise."

She nodded and he pushed in again, then slowly slid out, when Kagome was quiet, he slammed back in.

"S-S-Sessoumaru!" She screamed and grabbed his shoulders, he nails digging onto his skin.

He continued to thrust in and out, when he felt himself comming.

"Kagome-I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!"

He let himself flood into her, the landed on her softly while panting.

"I wonder if the pups will have your eyes...or mine?"

"I like yours"

"Yours are cuter"

"Yours are sexier"

"Yours are hotter"

"Yours are-I got nothing"

"Ha I win, no go to bed"

"Ok Kags" He moved beside her and wrapped his arms around Kagome's small figure.

"Goodnight love"

"Goodnight Fluffy"

* * *

**That was the longest chapter I have EVER done! whew! don't expect them all to be like that, but I'll try! R&R please! I hoped you like it, the next chapter is real interesting so I'll get it posted soon! Luv you guys!**


	7. On That Day

**Okay, I should've explained this...so since they brought it up... I'm dedicating this chapter to:**

**GothisHime89 ****I love your reviews! **

**:D please send more-no offense to anyone else-I love yours too!**

**Kagome is a young and foolish girl-she dated almost anyone, But Hiten..only one week, he was cheating on her. Inuyasha just wanted to get in her pants-and Kouga..he loves her. So does Sessy. Bankoutsu thinks no one but him can have Kagome, so he wants to kill her. Now that I explained this-Here's the story.**

* * *

_"W-Where am I?" The girl cried._

_"..."_

_"Am I dead?"_

_"Not yet"_

_"Help! Please!"_

_"I will-You didn't deserve to loose your life"_

_"Just let me die"_

_"I can't do that"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm Onigumu-I'll save anyone that doesn't deserve to die"_

_"But I do!"_

_"Tell me why?"_

_"He killed my parents! And my brother Souta! Tell me why I shouldn't die!"_

_"You have friends that need you"_

_"They won't miss me...Inuyasha wants to use me, Hiten is annoying, and Bankoutsu killed my family..my friends know my no more"_

_"Not true...I'll erase your memory"_

_"No please! Don't!" She held her hands to her head._

_"You don't need to remember this..."_

_"Please..."_

_"Your life was too horrible"_

_"Don't...Just kill me..."_

_"You will remember-Kouga-Sessoumaru-and Sango"_

_"Really..."_

_"Yes...Give this note to anyone that finds you"_

_"I can't-I won't!"_

_"Have fun living-Kagome"_

_"No!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Please! Don't!" Kagome screamed and gripped the covers.

"Kags?"

"Kill me!"

"Kagome?" Sessoumaru pulled the covers away from the girl and pulled her body to his.

"I don't want to live!"

"Kagome! Wake up!" Her eyes bolted open and she looked around.

"S-Sessoumaru..."

"Are you okay?"

"I remember...That day..."

"What day?"

"When I died..."

"Oh..."

"Kagome...We have to go to school"

"Nooooo......" She whined.

"Yessssss......" He mocked back.

"Please...can we stay home...I'll do anything"

"Now that you put it that way...No"

"Aww" Sessoumaru pulled her into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Come on"

"I don't want to take a shower with you...you hog the water"

"Don't worry-I'll share"

"Fine"

"Yay"

Kagome pulled off her shirt and pants, then her under clothes while Sessoumaru did the same.

"Remember-No hogging"

"Sure Kagome"

The two got in the shower and Kagome pulled the curtians back, she quickly got under the water before her companion. (the shower is HUGE)

"Sessy...what are you doing..." Kagome gasped as he softly pushed her against the wall.

"Nothing" Kagome laughed.

"It looks like something"

"Yep" He pulled her legs to his sides and pushed forward.

"Seesy!" She groaned.

"Yes..." He closed his eyes and thrust in again, feeling her tight walls squeezing his cock.

"Faster!" She screamed.

"Okay babe" He smirked and pushed her harder to the wall, then slipped in and out of her, going very fast.

"S-Sessoumaru!" She panted.

He put her down, turned her around, and thrust into her tight asshole.

"More!!!" She put her hands on the wall and bucked her hips.

He moaned and pushed in further, then quickly pulled out, only to slam right back in.

"Oh Fuck!!" She moaned back. Sessoumaru, this time, pushed her back against the wall again, but moved his head between her legs.

"Sess-Ah!" She gasped as Kagome felt his warm tongue licking her pussy. Then he sucked gently at her clit. Her hips bucked wildly and she wrapped her legs behind his head. He slipped his tongue into her, then roamed her inside. After tasting every bit of her, he pushed Kagome's head down, and thrust his cock into her mouth, he began moaning as she sucked it.

"K-Kagome!" She licked the tip of it and softly blew. Then Kagome began to rub it, only to stick it back in her mouth, then suck again. He growled softly and cummed into her mouth, then pulled out to cum all over her body. She gasped for breath and stood up.

"Thanks for the fucking" She laughed.

"Thanks for the blow job" She turned red and went under the water to began washing.

* * *

"Hey Kagome! Long time no see!" Naraku walked over to the girl that was sitting at the luch table alone.

"Hey Naraku" Kagome sighed and ate a fry.

"So, what's been up?" He sat close beside her.

"Nothing much...What do you want anyway?"

"I want to talk to you"

"Fine, Friday, 6:00"

"What?"

"You wanted to ask me out"

"Well-Yeah...How'd you know?"

"I'm a girl! We know things"

"What am I thinking?"

Kagome was quiet for a few seconds, ten gasped. "Pervert!" She slapped his face, but not that hard.

"Ouch! What? How do you do that?"

"Holy Fuck!" Kagome gasped, "I was just guessing!" her face went red.

"Don't I feel embarrassed.." He looked away.

"You're funny!" She laughed "Pick me up tomorrow okay?"

"Sure"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"You did _what?_"

"I-I'm sorry Sessoumaru..."

"Kagome, you can't date other boys now, cause you're mine"

"You-You..." Tears formed in her chocolate brown eyes.

"What?!"

"You sounded just like Inu-Inuyasha!" She cried and ran to her room, not locking or closing the door.

He sighed, "Kagome..."

"No! Go away!"

He flinched as a smell hit his nose-pups! They're comming early... "Kagome!" He ran into the room and pushed her onto her back on the bed.

"Sessoumaru! Quit!" He lifted up her shirt and rubbed his nose against her belly.

"I was right"

"W-What?"

"You're pregnant"

"I am?"

"Yes!" She hugged him as he hugged back.

"Where's the phone?!" She began looking around.

"Here"

"Yes!" She dialed numbers.

_"Hello?"_

"Sango! Guess what??!!"

_"What? What?!"_

"I'm having a puppy!"

_"A pup? Sessoumaru?"_

"Hells yeah!"

_"I can't believe it!"_

"Me either..."

_"Okay Kags, call me if you need anything, Miroku is annoying the shit out of me"_

"Okay, see you"

Kagome turned to Sessoumaru, "I'm sorry I yelled..."

"I should be sorry..."

"I love you so much Sessy"

"Me too"

She laughed

"You still can't go with Naraku"

"Why Not?"

"Cause he's not the right person to be around"

"Who says?"

"Me!"

"I'm going to eat you!" She giggled and tackled him. "Kirara? You're turn!" She got off

"tew!" Kirara jumped on his stomach and playfully scratched it, without her claws.

"Kirara!"

"tew!" She purred.

"Get off!"

"tew tew tew tewwww!" She hopped off of him and fire flashed all around her.

"What the hell?!" Sessouaru pulled Kagome close to him.

"Kirara!"

"Tew!" Kirara hopped out of the flame.

"Holy mother fucking shit!" Sessoumaru and Kagome gasped, Kirara, a small kitten, was now a huge tiger with sharp fangs.

"What is that?" Sessoumaru growled.

"Kirara, she's a tiger....she can change"

"tew!"

"What is it Kirara?" Kagome asked

Kirara growled and pushed Sessoumaru, then got in front of Kagome protectively.

"She wants to be your body guard" Sessoumaru figured.

"But I can't take her to school..."

"Yes you can"

"Yay!"

* * *

The next morning, Kagome was walking to school with her bookbag on her shoulders and Kirara quietly snoozing in her arms.

"Hey Kagome! What's that!" Kouga went over to look at the bundle in her arms.

"Her name is Kirara"

"Kirara...She's precious...just like you."

"Thanks Kouga-You're so sweet"

**One bell ring later**

A note landed on Kagome's desk while Mr. Myouga was turned around on his computer. She opened it and read:

_Hey,I'm hella bored talk to me!_

_-Wolfy_

Kagome wrote:

_We're leaving soon anway_

_-Kitten_

She tossed it back to the wolf, who read it, wrote, then threw it back. Kagome read it again:

_Talk to me . look behind you_

Kagome laughed quietly, and turned around, Kouga was giving her puppy eyes. She flicked him off playfully and giggled.

_Fuck you! xD_

She threw the note back, and soon, it was on her desk again.

_When Where, and How hard-I'll do it anytime baby_

Kagome blushed and turned around, sticking her tongue at him.

Kirara, who was sitting on Kagome's lap, growled,

"TEW!"

"Kirara, hush" Kagome whispered.

"Tew..." Kirara's tongue poked out in a mocking way.

"Why you-" Kagome laughed as the bell rang.

"What's your problem anyway?" Kagome sat on the luch bench and put Kirara on the table so she was facing her.

"tew" Kirara pointed her paw to the girls walking over to her and they approched.

"What the fuck are you two?" Kagome asked, looking at the slutty looking girls that came to her.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Said a girl with her hair up in a bun, and red eyes.

"Don't act that way around Kirara..." She warned as the cat's fur stuck up.

"Did I a offend the kitty?"

"Make her mad Kagura!" The girl beside her smirked.

"Sure thing Kanna"

"Tew!" Kirara jumped off the table, and in a flash, she was the tiger.

"Holy shit! What is that thing"

"Rawr!" Kirara opened her mouth to show her huge fangs.

"Oh hell!" Kanna backed up.

"Down Kirara" Kagome held out her hands, Kirara was once again a kitten, and in Kagome's arms.

"Tew"

"What the hell do you guys want anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Word of advice-Stay away from _my _Sessy" Kagura growled.

"And _my _Naraku!" Kanna stepped beside her friend.

"Okay, Naraku-is yours!" Kagome pointed to Kanna, "But Sessoumaru is mine!"

"Hell no!" Now, everyone was crowding around, including Sessoumaru and Kouga (the others didn't have lunch yet)

"Want to start something?!" Kagome set the growling Kirara beside her, and stood up, now Kirara was huge again.

"Hell yes!" Kanna was already out the way, while Kagura launched at Kagome. She tripped her easily and sat on her back. Kagome pushed her face onto the ground and began smearing it.

"How does that ground taste?" She smirked, but yelped when she was flipped onto _her_ back, and Kagura was on top. Sessoumaru tried to help, but a group of boys watching the chick fight were in his way. Kirara tried to, but girls were pettying her, making the kitten go soft.

"How does _this_ taste?" Kagura punched Kagome's cheek, leaving a bruise.

"Ow!" Kagome slapped the girl, then pulled her hair.

"Bitch!"

"Whore"

"Slut!"

Kagome growled, she had enough, Kagura was on her belly again and being kicked by her.

"Okay, break it up!" Kouga pulled, with some difficulty, Kagome away, who was yelling very bad words. "-I'm going to rip that fucking wig-Dislocate your man balls-"

"jackass...." Kagura snarled and was helped away, by Kanna.

"Way to go Kagome!" Kouga smirked, he loved the way she fought.

"Thanks.." She rubbed her cheek and winced, as everyone but Sessoumaru, who was making his way to them, disspeared.

"Are you okay? Want me to kiss it?" Kouga leaned down and kissed Kagome's burning cheek.

"I'm okay Kouga...."

"I'll come back later, I think Fluffy wants to baby you" He smirked at the worried face Sssouamru had on as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Bye Kouga"

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He repeated Kouga's question.

"I-I'm fine...really"

Sessoumaru rubbed Kagome's belly. "It's a girl, and she's comming early"

"What do you mean?"

"I smell it, she wants to be born tomorrow"

"W-What????????!!!" Kagome gasped when she felt a kick.(babies of demons are born extremely early btw)

"Yep"

"My belly isn't even big"

"It's not supposed to"

"Oh no!!"

"Did you're water break?"

"I-I-T-Think...!!!! Sessoumaru!" She squeezed his hand.

"O-Okay!" He picked her up and ran to the nearest hospital.

"It's comming!" A docter gasped

"What the fuck?" Sessoumaru growled as he was pushed out the room.

"I'm sorry, you can't be iin here now..."

"It's my baby!"

"I'm so sorry sir" The doctor closed the door in his face.

Sessoumaru flenched, and threw away the thought to break down the door when he heard Kagome's screams.

**10 minutes later.**

"Sir-you may come in" the doctor opened the dorr and let him in.

"Kagome-Are you alright?"

"yes Sessoumaru...So is Soniumi" (SO-NE-U-ME)

"Who?" The doctors had already left.

"Your pup...look at her!" Kagome scooted over as Sessoumaru layed beside her.

"Let me look..." He peeked in the cover, then gasped.

"Something wrong?"

"No-She's beautiful...my eyes...you hair, oh! look!" Sessoumaru pointed to two black ears, twitching on Soniumi's head.

"Aw!"

"Don't tweak them, it might hurt...."

"Okay Sessy"

"She's so cute..."

"Soniumi...what a beautiful name..." A voice sounded.


	8. My Word!

* * *

"Get out" Sessoumaru growled at the unwanted person standing at the door.

"I deserve to see her"

"Why?"

"You're the one who couldn't even notice that your own mate was having a baby!"

"Shut up!That didn't even answer my question!"

"Wahhhhhh!" Soniumi cried.

"How about the both of you go outside!" Kagome groaned, she was so tiered.

"I'm not leaving you-tell that thing to go" Sessoumaru pouted.

"Naraku-Please?"

"I'm not leaving, that baby should be ours Kagome"

"No it shouldn't"

"Why not?"

"You don't love me"

An awkward silence filled the room, Naraku growled in defeat, but he refused to leave.

"Naraku-Go before I kill you!"

"Please! Would you stop!"

"Kagome-" Naraku was pushed onto the bench as two people walked in. One woman with long blck hair, and a man with silver hair like Sessoumaru.

"Dad? Mom? What are you two doing here?" Sessoumaru stood up.

"Inuyasha told us Kagome was carrying a baby months ago" The woman said.

"So we came!" the man finished.

"Wait Inuyasha knew-and you didn't?" Kagome asked.

"Well, yeah..I guess so, I'm sorry Kagome" Sessoumaru sighed.

"I was pregnat...all this time, well it's a good thing that I already had a name...."

"Oh we're so sorry!" The man said.

"I'm Inutashio, and this is my wife Izayoi" He finished.

"'You guys aren't married yet? Right?" Naraku butted in.

"Oh Sessoumaru you dog!" Inutashio smirked.

"Mother, Father, thanks for coming" 'not' Sessoumaru thought "But I think it's best if you guys go, now"

"But we just got here" Izayoi whined.

"Come on please?"

"No!" Sessoumaru growled softly.

"Fine" The two adults huffed and left the room.

"You guys aren't married....." Naraku smiled.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Sessoumaru argued.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kagome gasped at her own loud voice.

"Alright, damn..." Naraku began to get up, but then said, "Kagome, if you ever get tired of that demon, and if you want some real fun, I'll be waiting" And with that, he was gone.

"Okay…ummm, yeah, I think that I'll leave you to rest now…" Sessoumaru realized that Kagome heard too much and he wanted to leave without questions. Slowly, he began backing out of the room.

"Hold it!" Kagome snapped.

He sighed and turned to look at her, "Yes Kags?"

"All this time…I was pregnant, and you didn't know?"

"Well, you see I was going through a lot with Bankoutsu and Kouga; I never realized your scent changed…"

"So long, I was carrying a baby… how come I didn't have morning sickness, mood swings, or a huge belly?"

"Now hold on, first of all, believe it or not, you had mood swings. Secondly, with us demons, and having pups, it's nothing like humans. The pup never makes the mother sick, and it stays small enough so that your stomach won't get big."

"Oh…But…How did Inuyasha notice-and you didn't?"

"Inuyasha is a half demon, but his sense of smell could be better than mine, plus the fact that he was near you a lot, but why didn't he tell me…"

"I don't know…But please don't beat him up about it"

He snickered softly and placed a kiss on Kagome's warm cheek, "Honey, I'm making no promises"

"Are you going to leave me?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I have some things to do" He made his way to the door, but stopped when he heard Kagome's soft voice.

"Inuyasha?"

"You got it babe"

"Please don't kill him…"

"I'll try" And with that, Sessoumaru left.

* * *

"INUYASHA!"

"N-no! Sessoumaru! I'm sorry!" He laughed and hid behind Kouga.

"I'M GOING TO KSCK YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

"Noooo!" Inuyasha gasped and ducked behind the wolf.

"Dudes...don't drag me into this..." Kouga pouted.

"Then run Kouga, this isn't going to be pretty..." Sessoumaru warned.

"Peace out Yash" Kouga moved.

"Where are you going?!" Inuyasha whimpered.

"To see Kagome, I'm out" Soon, Kouga was gone.

"Sessoumaru...I'm so sorry, p-please..."Inuyasha backed up to the wall.

"Don't worry," He cracked his knuckles, "This will be over quickly"

"NOOOO!"

* * *

"Kags?" Kouga peeked in the room.

A small yawn was heard and then an answer, "Kouga? Is that you?"

"Yep" Kouga walked in and sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Is that her?" He looked at the pup in a small cradle on the other side of the bed.

"Yes it is" Kagme smiled.

"My, my..." Kouga gasped.

"What's wrong"

"She's gorgeous"

"Thanks Kouga"

"So..."

"Yeah"

"Are you happy?"

"Very, i wonder if _my _parents are coming"

"Oh dear..umm Kags?" Kouga gulped, he really didn't want to tell her.

"What?"

"You don't have parents...."

"Where are they?"

"G-gone"

"They're...d-dead?" She whimpered.

"Bankoutsu killed them...every last one"

"No..."

"I'm sorry"

"No!" Kagome began crying.

"Shhh...there there" He pulled her close and rubbed Kagome's back,.

* * *

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha's cries were heard through the house.

"Sessouamru is the greatest demon in the world and Inuyasha is a puny half demon, say it!"

"Hell naw!"

"Fine then" Sessoumaru shifted his weight to his brother's back.

"Fuck! Alright!"

"Say it"

"Sessouamru is the greatest demon in the world and Inuyasha is a puny half demon!"

"Thank you" He got up a sped to the bathroom, washing his mouth with soap.

"Oh Inuyasha...you're such a drama queen."

"Asshole"

"Whatever 'kitty'" Sessoumaru smirked and went to Sango's house, then rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming!" Sango opened the door.

"Sessoumaru! What a surprise! Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing really, but Kags had a baby"

"Oh..Wait she What?!

* * *

**Cliffy!!!** **lolz i won't take long, maybe later today**


	9. Secrets Redone

**Sorry it took long I was real busy! well here you are!**

"Oh so that's why the baby came so soon..." Sango understood after Sessoumaru explained.

"Yes, exactly, and now I must get going."

"Okay Sessoumaru see you later."

"Peace" He walked out the door and dashed to the hospital.

"Sorry Kags..I should've told you sooner" Sessoumaru heard Kouga's husky voice.

"It's alright...I should've known considering no one ever talked about them.." Kagome's little whisper was heard.

Sessoumaru walked in and growled. "What's wrong with Kagome?"

"What's wrong with _you_?!" Kouga snarled

"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell Kagome her parents died?"

"I-It never really crossed my mind..."

"Well _shit_!" Kouga sighed and stomped out the room.

"Sorry Kagome..." Sessoumaru said

"I'm alright I guess"

"Get some sleep babe"

"Okay Fuffy"

**A week later at Lunch**

"Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!" Kagome screamed.

THUD!

"Ow Kagome!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone you dog?"

"Bitch shut up!"

"What did you call me?!"

"How long do you think they'll go on?" Sango asked.

"Hours" Miroku sighed.

"Days" Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Months..." Sessoaumru yawned.

"Tews.." Kirara shook her head side to side.

"Maybe at least a decade..." Ayame groaned.

"Why did you fucking tell her about my prayer beads!" Inuyasha moaned in pain and stood up.

"I wanted to" Sessoumaru smirked.

"Get your ass back on that floor, you have explaining to do! Now sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

THUD!

"Alright fine!" Inuyasha growled in pain.

"Speak up puppy, we're all listening." Kagome sat beside Sessoumaru.

"Okay, so it was about a month ago, Kagome was walking home from school with Kirara, I was just about to say hi to her, but stopped when i smelled puppies."

"And you didn't tell _anyone_?" Kouga growled.

"Nope"

"Why not"

"I wanted to see if Sessoumaru would figure out that his own mate was pregnant"

"What about the rest of us?"

"You guys are fucking loud mouths! That's why I kept it to myself!"

"Oh shut up!"

"So that's it?" Kagome asked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Quick question."

"Shoot"

"What happened to you and Kikyo, I heard you two were getting married."

"Yeah about that..."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Her and I are moving to America"

"Dude, your joking right-we're being punked!" Kouga looked around.

"No, I'm leaving after school..."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"I-I honestly don't know..."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome and Sango both hugged their beloved friend.

"Bro, Mom's gonna flip" Sessomaru patted Inuyasha's back as the two friends let go.

" I know, tell her I left."

"Hell no, you are"

"B-But"

"I ain't doin it"

"I'll tell dad, at least he won't baby me."

"My crazy dog friend is leaving us?" Kouga sighed.

"Tew!" Kirara jumped into Inuyasha's arms and rubbed her cheek on his neck.

"Don't go..." Sango pouted.

"I'm sorry guys..."

"No, I'm sorry" Kagome looked at him.

"Why?" He wondered.

"For s-i-ting you so many times..." She looked down.

"That's my fault...I should of told you guys...and Kagome?" He hugged her once more.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to get into anymore fights will you?"

She smiled a bit, "I won't"

"See ya my brother from another mother" Miroku slapped his hand and pulled him into a hug, then let go.

"Will we see you again?" Ayame asked.

"The chances are pretty slim, I mean like one in a million"

"Damn..." Kouga sighed.

"Bye guys...I'll miss you all, especially you Kagome"

She blushed. "Bye Yash, I'll miss you too"

"Bye Puppy!" Sango hugged him again.

"Tew.." Kirara jumped off.

"Call me when you get there brother" Sessomaru smiled.

"I hope to see you soon" Miroku said.

"Bye Inuyasha" Ayame looked at him, sadly.

"Yeah..peaces homie" Kouga sighed once more.

"I'll never forget you guys..." Inuyasha begin walking away.

"Bye Yash! We love you!" Kagome yelled as he got in his car.

* * *

**15 years later lol i know, big time leap, oh well! here are the ages real quick**

**Kagome: 36**

**Sessouamru: 36**

**Soniumi: 15**

**Kouga: 35**

**Ayame: 35**

**They didn't have children**

**Miroku: 37**

**Sango:** **37**

**Rin: 16**

**There!**

"Soniumi!" Get up for school!

"Ten more minutes mother..."

"Kirara!"

"No! I'm awake!" She bolted out the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"That's what I thought you said" Kagome smiled and kissed Sessoumaru's cheek, "Wake up sleepy head"

"Come on, we're off work"

"Sango wants us to visit her and Miroku"

"Is Rin there?" Sessoumaru asked.

"No, she's going to school smartness"

"Oh yeah, let's just lay here all day" He pulled Kagome into the bed.

"Bye mother! Bye father."

"Bye Soniumi!" The two yelled to their daughter.

* * *

"Damn, Yumi, looking fine today" a boy smiled at Soniumi.

"Shut up Akio" Soniumi glared at him and stomped to her desk.

Akio sat beside her in his own desk and licked his lips. "I'm hungry" A smirk tugged on his lips.

"Ugh you pig"

"I'll be whatever makes you happy"

"Whateve-" Soniumi was distracted by the boy walking into the room.

"Go away Akio!" She hissed and pushed him out the chair.

"Ouch shit!"

"H-Hey Nao.." She blushed as he sat beside her were Akio was sitting.

"Sup Soniumi" He grinned

She looked at the boy beside her, not too pale skin, hazel eyes, skater cut hair, sharp fangs, and strong muscles.

"Nothing much..." She sighed, still gazing at him.

"Something wrong?"

"N-No! I'm fine!" Her ears twitched.

Nao laughed.

"What is it?"

"You're ears, they twitched."

She blushed, "Well, yeah, they move"

"Hmm cute"

"R-Really?"

"Sure, mind if I do this?" He softly ran his finger along the tip of one of her ears.

"Mmm" She blushed and covered her mouth.

"Really cute" Nao let go and looked at the teacher as he began class.

0.0 oo cliffy


End file.
